As Different as Day and Night
by Feng Mei
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Draco. Slight slash.


* denotes thought  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco,  
  
Have you ever had one of those moments when everything stops? Where you know that time is going on but it feels as if it has left you, standing, sitting, laying in one place, and then gone on without you?  
  
I'm having one of those moments. Right now. With my music, a muggle man named Beethoven. Do you know him? He's been dead for such a long time, but his music is wonderful. But, anyway, I'm having a non-moment, as I call them. Nothing is moving except my hand, my thoughts and the music playing in my ears. I don't know why I'm writing to you. I never have before, and it's not something that I would normally do. Maybe it's the fact that Hermione and Ron have been off on their own for the past hours. (I think their shagging, to put it bluntly. And I'm glad that's one of the things they leave me out of.) Maybe it's the fact that I miss you. Maybe it's just because I love you. But no matter what the reason is, this is the result.   
  
I've been wanting to talk to you, for a while, since...it happened. I know you turned 16 this summer. And I know that you joined Voldemort, (I saw the Mark in Potions when you reached over Crabbe for some root for the potion you were working one) leaving me behind in the quest to please your father. But my question is, did you really do it for him, or for yourself? Since last year, when we ended up kissing instead of fighting, in the middle of the hallway, I always kind of fooled myself into thinking you cared. Did you? Have you ever?  
  
You know, a few weeks after the hallway episode, and after they caught us shagging on Snape's desk in the middle of the night, Ron and Hermione cornered me after Charms and demanded that I explain. I did and they told me to be carful. They didn't judge me, like I know other people did. They simply asked me if I was sure that you cared, sure that you weren't just going to give me to Voldemort. I said I was sure, that I knew you would never do that. I didn't lie, when I told them, and you, that I loved you. I'm not lying now when I say I still do. I just want to know if what they asked is correct. Are you going to give me to Voldemort? No. I know you well enough to know that you won't. You may not love me...but I know you care even if it's just the tiniest bit.   
  
Another thing I know is that I will never be able to touch you again. We'll never kiss, or touch or anything else, ever again. No, not because of the mark on your arm. Tho that is a part of it. More like it represents what the real problem is. No matter if you did if for yourself, your father, or the bunny in your backyard, you did it. You are a friend to the darkness and lover of death, you are a slave to Voldemort. Just like I am a friend to light and a lover of life, a slave to everyone who opposes Voldemort. No matter what happened in the past, we no longer have the choice of who we live for. We have to live for the choices we made.   
  
So now, I must make sure that you understand I love you, but you made your choice, and I made mine. And now we both have to face the fact that one day, one of us will be killed by the other.  
  
I wish things were different. The fact that you danced with the light, and me with the dark, doesn't matter. You, for all your light looks are ultimately dark, and I, for all my dark looks, am ultimately light, and the light and the dark, no matter how much they need each other, can never be lovers.  
  
I'll always love you, but I need to know...will you always love me?  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Harry sighed and stared down at the letter before tying it to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Hedwig looked at him like she didn't really understand. "Oh come on, Hedwig...please?"  
  
With a small hoot Hedwig flew out the window and Harry smiled in spite of himself. After twenty minutes Harry was beginning to worry that Hedwig hadn't been able to find Draco, when suddenly the owl flew back in and landed next to him. Glancing down at her leg Harry blinked and untied the note. As soon as her leg was free Hedwig flew out the window again. Harry walked down to the common room as he unfolded the note to find only one word written in silver scrawling ink.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Yes..." Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes what?" Harry glanced up to find Ron, Seamus, Hermione and Dean staring at him.  
  
"Nothing..." With a tight smile Harry threw the note into fire and sat down with the others to study for the next day's DADA class. They really were as different as day and night. *But at the same time, we're exactly alike.* Harry smiled, thinking of the only word that Draco had needed.  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
Notes: Um...I dunno. I was bored. I'm still debating on the idea of my Ron/Draco fic.... 


End file.
